PMiller1's Gensokyo
This Setting of Gensokyo by PMiller1, Best known as Alpha's Gensokyo. Where this setting kinda co-exist with ChaosOverlordZ, Kigurou-Enkou, Sethb1, Hao-007 and Aeronator. This Setting of Gensokyo have some theme of Magic: The Gathering, Dungeon and Dragons. Storys After Touhou Hisoutensoku *Paul Back-Story (Mostly of the Backstory itself and NOT the part where Paul is telling Akyuu the Story) August 2009 *Inner Alice - March 2010 (1st Week) *Shanghai War - March 2010 After Double Spoiler *Five Stages of Alice - May 2010 *Reincarnation - June 2010 *Paul Vs. Laxup - September 2010 After Ten Desires *The Eclipse Sidestory (ChaosOverlordZ's Story) January 31th 2011 *Time of Order (Year of Order) - February 2011 *Way of the Planeswalker - March 2011 *Kigurou-Enkou's Sidestory: Walpurgis Night Planeswalkers - April 2011 *The Magicless Month - October 2011 *Kigurou-Enkou's Sidestory: Asylum of Souls - January 2012 *Magic: The Gathering: Return to Ravnica (More and Less just hanging out, Not really part of the Story.) After Hopeless Masquerade and Double Dealing Character *Kigurou-Enkou's Sidestory: The Crossroad - January 2013 *Return of the Voidwalker - Summer 2013 *Magic: The Gathering - Duals of the Planeswalkers 2014 *Magic: The Gathering - Theros Headcanons *Gensokyo is also the Home of the Five Color Mana in Earth. **And well, Earth is part of the Magic multiverse. *Yukkuri are just the Hard of the Nukekubi. **Or Rokurokubi thank to Sekibanki. *Some of Hair's Color change Color in Gensokyo. From Real Looking Hair Color to Colorful Color. *Feud if not all, have a crazy fetish to swimming wear. Characters *Planeswalker Champions of Gensokyo. (Champions of Magic) **Paul Miller **Max "Laxup" Saibaa **Edward McDeviant **Sore Thunder Hikari **Ni Fureya **Ren "Omega" Miller **Kelly Bluecold **Tekuno Sekkai **Pinku Rose **John Alphaground *Kari Miller *The Kappa Mob: **Mizu **Reiku **Umi **Pupu **Kori **Suijok **Joki *Five Mana/Magic Gods of Gensokyo: **One Alpha **Cal Culator **Grim Kuro **Kasai **Gaia Shiki *Kairaiko (Co-ownd by SergeantGrif) *Overlord Rho *Kairi the Water Fairy *The Voidwalker **Hubris the Paul's Voidwalker **Carolus the Max's Voidwalker **Yarost the Edward's Voidwalker **Ararinda the Sore's Voidwalker **Leila the Ni's Voidwalker *Colress, the Colorless God **Cult of Grayness *Human's Villagers **Kiiro Acier **Roz Atsuihi **Gurn Atsuihi **Tom the Bartender **Simone Inconnus **Nami Aqua Mizu *Gappy **Celes Aounabara *Deceased **Locke Crimson **Jack Shinda (Undead) Locations *Edward's Homes. *Temple of Magic. *Magic's Planes. Items, Weapons and Tool *The Five Weapon of Magic. *The Five Colorful Gems of Mana. Relation of the other verses Kigurou-Enkou's verse *Sore's is friend with the Visionary Requiem Leader, Alyss Baraen. *Gerhild's was once a with the Planeswalker Champions of Gensokyo's team, even if she wasn't a Champions from the Mana God nor a Planeswalker, she was a very helpful if abit a Naive Newcomer. *The Mana Champ was part of clearing out some of the Witched in Walpurgis Night, being in the dark about the idea of the witched nor Walpurgis Night itself (and the date). *In some way, Paul's and his team have try to train Makoto in Astral Arena, but sadly didn't work out well. ChaosOverlordZ's verse Do to some of the Story coming from Z himself. They maybe a lot. *Paul (and the other Mana Champ) was Rival/Arch-Enemy before Conan taken that part. **It best said that Paul Miller and Ren Pendragon was Friend, before he 'kill' him by the Chaosblade. This have been replace as Locke Crimson being kill for real. **Edward is more of a relation Rival to Ren/Zero. *Even if Zero Pendragon it the designated villain he's nothing more then a minion villain in PMiller1's verse, that set the story. *It best to know that he is representable for ignite the spark that make them into Planeswalker. Sagashi Industries's verse (Sagashiverse) *So far only some of the OCs made a Cameo. It unknown if they even exist in Canon's Sagashiverse. *Paul know Lilina Youseikyo and maybe the some of they family. WatcherCCG's verse *Paul and the Other know Kurisu Youseikyo, Spaztique's verse *Pretty Pretty Pony in PMiller1's verse have been: **A merfolk with the power over swimming wear, Where Techno think that she's the weirder person in Gansokyo. **The Purple Champions and Mana God of Freedom and Imagination, wich is parody of Planeswalker Champions of Gensokyo wild Purple of Freedom and Imagination is one of the 'New' Colors from New Colors Core Set. **A ceiling lighting that seen to be hang under the 'ceiling' of the panel by Space and Time. **Kogasa Tatara with her somewhat meta power, Freaking the real Kogasa out. *Jack Diehard have try and fail to beat, Paul, Techno and maybe Sore in a Sword fight. **He technically didn't loss to Edward. Who just left before he get deal sword. **He have Finally beaten Kiiro Acier (who have Power over Electromagnetism so how she loss is off putting) with a sword. But he slowing realise how pointless it was. *It seem like Jack Diehard is a Fan of TekunoXPinku, Nadia Su is a Fan of TekunoXEdward. Even if Tekuno is in a Relation to both, As Nadia refused the knowledge of the Threesome. **Trevor Terry Chase see to like PinkuXEdward but don't treat it as a One True Pairing. *Jack and Nadia have join Colress's Aint-Magic Cult and they are the last two reminding. **Nadia call Paul an 'White Sue' and saying that he isn't a Hero as Colress. Not knowing that Colress isn't a Hero nor that Paul is more of an Classes Aint-Hero. Makutadesrex's verse *Asuka Sato are one of the friends of Tekuno "Techno Lime" Sekkai & Pinku Rose and maybe Ni Fureya & Sore Thunder Hikari. Hao-007's verse *Lokia is the solo maker for the Voidwalker, where she somehow taken the gem from Rho and fused her Void Power and Gem into living being. *Pinku have a sexual relation with Lucianna, who was Lokia in Disguise in order get the Gem back after the Voidwalker 2nd defeat in said the Void itself. Kidowa's verse Even if Kidowa's verse don't truly like with the Main Walfasverse they are some Relation. *Paulilina Mezzleworth, Is a somewhat Mix clone of Paul and Sagashi Industries's OC, Lilina. **His Power is Psychoportation. As Lilina used to have Gap Power before she just become a Shapeshifting and is a Max of Paul's now Uncommon Psychic Power. *It seem like Paul have been in Kidowa's verse for some time. **One time he got fish into Kidowa's Gensokyo, Told him about this Gensokyo and been cast on but it seem like nothing happen but in turn made 'Negative Paul.' MikiBandy's verse *Miki Bandy (Not Gianna) have once kidnapped Kari Miller and try to blackmail Paul to do act terror as she have a deep hated to outsider at the time. **Because that story not on going, it save to say that he didn't go thought and just told Miki off about her act and taken Kari back to her home, say that he and she wouldn't crossover with they own work every again. Left4Danmaku's verse *Paul Miller seem to part of the Walfas World Occursum on the side of Goddess Luna. Along with Zero, Aero, Conan, Kurai/Dark Hikaru, Andrea Bernitz and along with two other Terminadi and Supermark. **Paul's seem to Pupil Terminadi for better combat. But Terminadi don't seem get the full meaning of Paul's lessen. PhazonMonado's verse *Pervy Mcfeel hire on Techno. *And Pinku. Disgaea4everdood's verse *Kusatachi have taken frount in line of Sore's Food stand, haven't more them five meal and without paying. Upsetting Toro and Fuuka Kirisaki's backwards mouth. *Ryouma, the One Arm Man isn't interested in 'fancy magic tricks.' Leaving them to the 'magicians.' *Yomi have won a Shadow thumb war with Edward without even trying. Category:Multiverse Category:PMiller1